Show Me
by brasskeys
Summary: A different take on Gail and Holly's first time.


Author's notes:

**_Bold italics_** = Gail's inner monologue

Holly and Gail are sitting up in bed, making out. Holly has already given Gail an orgasm or two (use your imagination), and Gail desperately wants to reciprocate but feels insecure...

* * *

"Holly, I don't know what to do," I blurt. I hold my hands up in surrender then drop them dramatically, along with my eyes. "I... don't know what I'm doing," I say, quietly this time. _**Help me.**_

Holly looks at me, lips pursed. Something over my shoulder catches her eyes, then they're on me again. **_What is she looking for? Oh – a way out._** All of a sudden, she reaches behind me and picks up a pillow, then another, and lays them, one atop the other, against the headboard.

"Lie back."

I don't move. **_Where is this going?_** She ducks her head and finds my eyes. **_It's just Holly. You can trust her._** I obey, letting her eyes push me backward onto the pillows. She searches my eyes for a moment – **_yes, Holly, I'm OK_** – before she lets her gaze drop to my bare breasts and then to my mound and its light brown curls. My legs are crossed at the ankle – left over right – hiding my most intimate parts. She slowly pulls my legs apart and sits between them, leaning back into my chest like I had learned back into the pillows. I bend my legs at the knee and cradle her between them. She bends her legs, too, but lets them fall open, displaying herself to me.

"Watch."

My eyes go wide and my mouth dry as she lowers her right hand to her vagina – circling her left nipple a few times on the way – to dip her index finger into the wetness there before bringing it back up to her clit. She circles her clit once, twice, three times before her head falls backward onto my shoulder with a moan. I awkwardly kiss her neck, unsure what else – if anything – to do. **_Does she even need me?_**

"Do you masturbate, Gail?"

I open and close and open my mouth. **_How do I answer that?!_** I take a deep breath, examine the situation. **_Holly is masturbating in your lap, to make you feel more comfortable, and you are actually considering lying to her to protect your pride. Tell her the truth, you fool._**

"Yes," I whispered. "I do. Sometimes."

Her hand stops – **_Did I say something wrong?_** – and finds mine. She squeezes it gently and guides it slowly down her abdomen.

"Show me."

"W-what?"

"Show me how you masturbate. What you do to yourself, Gail… do that to me."

I had been watching her for minutes only; already I could tell that her technique was different than mine. Holly had circled her clit: big, slow circles had given way to smaller, faster ones as her breathing quickened. On the rare – **_OK, lately less rare_** – occasions that I masturbated, I stroked my clit, up and down, pausing periodically to penetrate myself.

"Holly…," I sigh. **_I'm embarrassed._**

Abruptly, she turns her head, grabs the back of my neck, and jerks me into a kiss. She pushes her tongue into my mouth, nips and sucks my bottom lip, drags her nails over my scalp. She pulls back – only far enough to lay her forehead against mine – and whispers against my lips.

"Please, Gail."

Slowly, timidly, I move my hand the rest of the way down her abdomen and in between her legs. Like Holly had, I dip my index finger in the wetness outside of her vagina, but I pause there to tease her opening. **_She feels… delicious._**

She gasps. "Oh my god, Gail."

Emboldened, I find her clit with my index finger and begin stroking her the way I stroke myself when…

"When I think about you. This is how I masturbate when I think about you, Holly."

Seemingly pleased with my confession, she throws her head back onto my shoulder and moans.

"I imagine that it's your tongue between my legs."

Another moan, louder this time. Her hand reaches behind us and grips the back of my neck.

"And when I fuck myself" – I plunge two fingers into her – "I imagine that YOU are fucking me."

"Mmmh... Gail..."

The hand at my neck tenses, and I withdraw my fingers from her tightening vagina to stroke her clit as she orgasms – hips thrusting, eyelids fluttering, lips falling open with moan after moan. **_Oh. My. God._**

I continue to stroke her gently until she suddenly releases my neck and instead grabs my hand, stilling it. **_Damn, I should have known when to stop._**

For several minutes, we stay like that – hands between her legs, mouths open, chests heaving.

Finally, she speaks, "Gail, that was…"

**_Embarrassed about my confessions, I ready myself for rejection._**

"… the most intense orgasm I've ever had."

**_Wait, what?_** "Really?"

"Oh my god, yes. Gail… the things you said…"

**_Oh no, here it comes._**

"I think about you, too, you know."

**_What the what?_** "You do?"

"Mmhmm. I've been imagining our first time for weeks."

**_Me too._** "Me too," I whisper.

She turns over in my arms. **_You're beautiful._** "Oh have you now?" she says with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Mmhmm," I echo.

"Well, how did it compare?"

"Meh," I shrugged.

"Meh?!"

"I mean… it was good. But in my imagination… you did this thing with your tongue…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."


End file.
